


Sammy and the SEAL

by babyduckie484



Series: ? and the SEAL [2]
Category: Burn Notice, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Axe and Steve McGarrett meet in Milliways. And realize they are much alike and much different. It's not exactly related to Mikey and the Seal. But It's the same universe. </p><p>Sam isn't sure how he feels about the younger man. Where Steve is sure how he feels about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy and the SEAL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mikey and the SEAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419317) by [babyduckie484](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484). 



Sam Axe looks over at the man standing beside him that they were sharing stories and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous. Honestly if he said that he didn’t want to be him it would be a lie. He had never been as built as Lieutenant commander Steve McGarrett. That two was on him. He picks up the Longboard and takes a drink. “So you are this special force, in Hawaii?” He won’t be jealous Miami is its own kind of paradise. Okay he doesn’t look as good as Steve would without a shirt but he gets his share of ladies.

Steve sighs looking at the other man. He could tell once upon a time he had been a good seal. He wasn’t sure what happened. Or how could he have let himself go like this. He didn’t doubt the man could take care of himself but not in a way he should be able to. “No, it’s a task force with the Governors okay. It gives us the ability to go all over the islands.” He takes a drink of his own beer. Somehow he wished that he had just walked by the man he had tagged as a Navy man almost on site.

 

“Interesting, I suppose. So you go from SEAL to glorified police officer. I gotta say buddy I didn’t or wouldn’t have expected that from a guy like you. And before you get your panties in a twist I spent twenty years in the Navy I know your type the type that’s career. You likely won’t retire or fully quit until you can’t or you end up with the dog tags on your toes, if they can find that much of you. Yet you put it on hold to do the police work. I’m trying to decide if you’re stupid or just that crazy dedicated. I can’t decide which.” He then watches Steve’s face as it tightens then realizes he may have pushed too far praying Steve as the control his training said he should.

Steve sets the bottle down only for half a second thinking about putting it over Sam’s head. “You know nothing about me. Nothing about this, my team or my people. You do not get to judge me. It’s personal and if they had killed your family you would be less than willing to let it go no matter what so no don’t sit there and judge me. You know nothing about me.” He then takes a deep breath and throws money on the bar. Walking out of the place with a march that said he was off to beat the hell out of a heavy bag.

Sam looks at the money then finishes his beer. And then realizes he is jealous of Steve. Because he seemed to have a mission where Sam himself was just adrift at sea.


End file.
